


Talk to Me

by repressivist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, FAST PACED ACTION BUM BUM BU, HEY MOMOU SHIPPERS YALL READY TO SUFFER, I shouldn’t be so confident this highkey sucks, M/M, Panic Attacks, ch 5, me too, mostly - Freeform, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repressivist/pseuds/repressivist
Summary: Kaito sings Kokichi to sleep...





	Talk to Me

Kaito cringed as the last few drops of the antidote slid down his throat, but he almost immediately began feeling so much better than he had just a few minutes before.

 

Kokichi sighed and pulled away, gripping himself tightly.

“...Mn.. and not even a thanks in return, huh?”

 

Kaito let out a hearty ‘snrk’ that was much too enthusiastic for their situation.

“You didn’t give me any time, asshole. Thanks a lot. Really, I mean it… Harumaki and Shuichi wouldn’t be able to function without their hero!” He flashed Kokichi a grin.

 

Ouma smiled sadly back at him.

“Well… I’ve already told you the…” He took in a pained breath, “...the terms ‘n conditions. Just cooperate, okay? I think I already have it planned out… So as long as you just follow my lead, you’ll be making it up to me enough. Sound good to you?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fair. Pretty uncharacteristic of you to be so sensitive about it, though.”

 

“It’s um… It’s the poison. It hurts…” 

 

Momota finally began examining the shivering boy. He had never appeared so frail before this moment. For the first time since he had met him, he could see him as small and weak. Not a threat…

Kaito beckoned him close and kneeled down as Kokichi slowly approached him.

“Listen… I’ll make this quick… You’re gonna get outta here alive, alright. I can feel it…”

 

He could almost hear a sob in the laugh Kokichi let out following that.

“Another one of your hunches, Momota-s- ch- _ chan?” _

 

“Don’t pass this off as just any hunch!” Kaito shot back, “This is a hunch from the Luminary of the Stars, Kaito Momota! I can feel it in me, y’know?”

 

“...Kinky.”

 

“Never mind… Stop talking.”

 

Ouma giggled softly.

“Okay.. That’s enough, I’ll admit… I was a little insensitive. Fine. Here’s what I need you to do…”

 

—

 

Kaito stared at him, appalled.

“You… want  _ me _ … to fucking kill you…?”

 

“No…Yes. I- I  _ want—! _ ” Kokichi choked and sputtered on his own breath, Kaito jumping to help him, “ _ I-! Mo- _ ”

 

“Shh, Hey! Calm down for me, okay? Breathe.” Kokichi only choked, “No, hey, come on, you can do it.”

 

“I  _ can’t, _ Mou, I can’t breathe, I can’t-  _ Momota- Help me!”  _ He wailed, hands flying up to grasp at his neck as he tried to take in air.

 

“Kokichi, I need you to slow down so you can talk to me. Can you do that? For me? For everyone else?” 

 

Ouma sobbed, but his panicked hyperventilation did slow down slightly. “For everyone…?”

His voice croaked, like he had just been scolded.

“Can I…? Can I help everyone?”

 

Kaito blinked. 

“Um… Yeah… of course you can… C’mere, okay? You’re scaring me a little…”

 

The boy nodded slowly, practically falling into Kaito. The astronaut let out an  _ oof _ at the impact, holding Kokichi tightly.

“Okay… Okay, I got you…”

 

For the first time, Kokichi’s childlike actions weren’t full of malice. He was slower, more fluid. He spoke gently, voice quivering. It was comforting, oddly enough. 

 

“Take me…”

 

Kaito sputtered.

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“The press… I can’t walk there… Take me..”

 

Oh.

“Oh. Right… yeah, I got it…”

 

He glanced down at the growing pool of blood underneath his feet. Gross… 

But, picking the dying boy up, he drug his feet, blood slipping slightly beneath his heels.

 

“Actually…”

 

Kaito looked down at him.

 

“I forgot part of the plan… I need… camera… we need it...”

 

“Gotcha… I’ll get it set up…”

 

—

 

Kokichi’s limbs spasmed as he laid on the cold metal. He wheezed and choked, sobbing quietly as Kaito tried to soothe him.

 

“ _ Why aren’t you saving me…? Do you still hate me? Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? Why don’t you want to help me? Why do you hate me?” _

His choked questions only baffled Kaito as he scrambled for an answer.

 

“I’m-  _ I’m just doing what you fucking told me to do! What the fuck do you expect? _ ”

 

Ouma wailed at the shouts, visibly shuddering.

Kaito sighed shakily, eyes darting up to the control panel.

“I… I’m sorry, Kokichi. I have to finish, okay?”

 

“Can you at least kiss me goodnight?”

 

Momota froze, gaze slowly traveling back down to him.

“...What?”

 

“Is that okay? I just want someone to be with me! Just for a second!” His panicked gasps only sped up as he spoke.

 

“Okay, okay-” Kaito leaned forward and pecked him on the forehead, “Better?”

 

One drawn out gasp and Kokichi was nearly silent aside from the shaking inhales he took. A hand of his slowly reached out and laced itself with Kaito’s. He opened his eyes and locked gazed with him.

“Stay with me while I fall asleep… Sing to me… Whatever you want…”

 

Kaito stared.

“...Alright…”

He took in a breath, closing his eyes and thinking. As he dropped down into a sitting position, his trembling hand pulled Kokichi’s closer. He was scared and everything you could imagine showed it.

“You don’t have to be a hero to save the world…”

He hummed.

 

Kokichi’s grip was already beginning to weaken, eyelids only partially open as he regarded his killer.

 

“It doesn’t make you a narcissist to love yourself…”

 

The lithe victim of more than a murder closed his eyes, giving Kaito’s hand a weak squeeze to let him know that he shouldn’t feel guilty for what he was about to do.

 

“It feels like nothing is easy.. It’ll never be.”

 

Finally, he let go, placing his hands at his sides…

 

“That’s alright…”

 

...turned to Kaito, and smiled.

 

“Let it out…”

 

He watched him up the steps...

 

“Talk to me.”

 

...and as the press came down.

 

“Talk…”

Kaito stammered.

Blood.

His knees buckled beneath him and he belched, holding a hand over his mouth. He had to keep it together.

_ Talk to me. _

He had to save everyone. At least that was what Kokichi said. He had gone off the deep end a “chapter” ago. But his intentions were obviously pure… and he had  _ failed _ to save a good person.

He deserved whatever came next. He deserved to be killed in response. He couldn’t run the risk of killing everyone else.

He climbed up into the prepared exisal and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.   
> The song he sings is Talk to Me by Cavetown as per the title! If you’ve never heard it DO IT NOW because it’s my life force.  
> I’m sorry I didn’t do formatting I’m on mobile please spare me


End file.
